Lillibeth "Bubbles" Sunge
Lillibeth "Bubbles" Sunge is owned by YourFavoriteSalmon/Summer Salmon. Don't use without permission! Basic Info Name: Lillibeth Reyna Sunge (called Lily for short) Nicknamed "Bubbles" Gender: Female District: 6, 8, 10, 11, 12 Age: 13 Weapon: Dagger, Throwing Knife, Combat Knife Appearance: Lillibeth is a small girl who stands only at 5'2. Thanks to her asian features and size, she looks adorable, and can make anyone say "awwww". She has golden brown eyes and waist-length dark brown hair that darkens when submerged. She has light skin complexion and normally a small bow and lily in her hair. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Expert swimmer, very fast, great climber, large lung capacity. Weakness(es): Not real strong, poor close range fighter, very lightweight Personality: Lillibeth is a social girl with a cute squeaky voice who has an adorable personality. She's happy go lucky and enjoys fun, and will often try to cheer up others. She's always positive and will remind others that every day's good. Her cute personality changes when someone makes her upset, which she'll isolate herself from others and will talk much less. If she's angered, she will being to ue verbal insults and might fight if provoked enough. She's silent in combat, thinking of ways to beat her opponent in her head. She hates bullies too, and will stand up for others. Other than these few occurences, Lillibeth stays cheery and bubbly most of the time. Overall, Lillibeth is an upbeat, adorable girl who's bad side you don't want to get on. Backstory/History: See backstory heading. Interview Angle: Use cuteness to lull the crowd. Bloodbath Strategy: Use speed to grab an outskirts item before retreating. Games Strategy: Hide near a water source. Climb a tree, and if threatened by a good climber, dive into the water and stay under as long as possible until they leave. Token: Lily and Ribbon in her hair. Height: 5'2 Fears: Pihranahs Alliance: Anti-Careers Backstory Not many know of my story. In fact, I rarely tell of it. But this story is one for me to tell, and I am going to be the one to tell it. This is, the backstory of Lillibeth Reyna Sunge. My parents were fishers who lived in the Philippines. I was born in a small village near what was once Surigao City. The village was quiet for the most part, and kept shrouded from the peering eyes belonging to rest of the world. No one, not even my parents, told me of lands beyond our village. My parents started training me how to fish when I was 8. I had trouble putting on the black bikini and orange swim mask they gave me, and my negative father thought I would never be one. Nonetheless, they taught me how to swim, a skill I would need for the next years of my life. One a calm sunny day, I turned 12. Our village had modified a bit, becoming somewhat modern. I attended a school and was taught how to read and write. I made friends with a boy named Molin, and a girl named Nina. After my parents said I was mature enough to go on my own, I hung out with them a lot more. We visited a small pool one afternoon. I jumped underwater, trying to open my eyes underwater without a swim mask. I managed to, but it burned my eyes, so eventually I put it back on. Molin often made fun of Nina and I for needing a swim mask to see, as he didn't need them. It was also on this day where I got my nickname Bubbles. Nina and I were having a breathholding contest. Unable to hold it in, I released all of my air. When we surfaced, Nina said those were the most bubbles she'd ever seen a girl exhale, and thus nicknamed me Bubbles. One day changed my life forever. After turning 13, a ship came to shore one day. They took me and kids my age away with them, to compete in some games. Thrown in the hold of the ship with others my age, I wasn't ready to be captured that easy. I was going to escape. Attempted Escape I sat in the dimly lit hold, bound to the wall. Thankfully, I had just got back from diving, so I was dressed good for escape. I knew what to do. I slipped through the cuffs, thanks to my small hands, as I snuck out of the hold. The deck was bare, save for a man steering the ship and another drinking alchol. Odd, considering it was high noon. I rushed for the side of the ship, when the man shouted at me to stop. I ignore him, slipping my orange swim mask over my face as I dove from the deck into the ocean waters. The water cooled my face, as I swim deeper and deeper. My hair had a mind of it's own, as I constantly brushed it out of my face while I looked for something, anything, a sign of land. My lungs began to burn and crave air, so I shot up to the surface, inhaling sharply and holding the air in as I dove under again. I felt the sand touch my fingers as I reached the sea's bottom. A few bubbles escaped from my mouth, as I swam along the ocean's floor. I did so for around 2 minutes, when I felt a pain in my chest. I began to swim toward the surface, when I found myself entangled. Panic took over me, as I pushed and squirmed inside the fishing net. Bubbles streamed furiously out of my mouth, my muffled cries for help pushed down my throat by the water. I screamed in terror and pain. I was going to drown! My air bubbles started coming out slower and smaller, until my lungs were fully deprieved of air. Darkness creeped at the edges of my vision, as I cried out "Help." one more time, before my vision faded to black. A new District I awoke, coughing up water. I gasped for air, this time oxygen entering my lungs instead of water. I was alive. I found myself being watched by a boy. "You nearly drowned. Lucky I happened to be collecting fishing nets, or you would be dead right now." he says to me. "Thanks I guess." I say. The boy told me about transporting me to a country called Panem. Said it was divided into 12 districts, and that I was in District 8. He told me of rough times, the hunger games, and a dictatorship. "So where are you from?" he asked me after explaining everything. "The Philipinnes." I reply. "Ahhh. You must be the girl who escaped the Capitol Slave ship. Don't worry. I won't turn you into those sorry bastards. Name's Joeseph by the way." he says. "I'm Lillibeth. My friends call me Lily." I say. "Interesting name." he replies, before we become fast friends. He learns of my love to swim, and soon starts calling me Bubbles as well. I begin to develop feelings for him, until reaping day rolls around. "Just be calm. I've not been reaped for the past 3 years." he says. I heed his advice, until they call my name. Shocked, I walk up their calmly. This wasn't going to be good... Slideshow Take yer own risks! underwater1.png|Lily underwater without mask. underwater2.png|Lily underwater with swim mask. underwater3.gif|Why they call her bubbles. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:13 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon Category:Reaped